


I've loved you for a thousand years - Premiers pas

by Isa_Faradien



Series: I've loved you for a thousand years [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cute, Drabble, Fluff, I've loved you for a thousand years
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Drabble] Thor aide Loki à faire ses tout premiers pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've loved you for a thousand years - Premiers pas

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient ;D
> 
> Première partie d'un recueil de drabbles. Il ne sont pour le moment qu'au nombre de trois, et étant donné que leur écriture est en pause pour une durée indéterminée (je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit), je ne sais pas si je pourrais en poster de nouveaux un jour.

Thor était l'aîné des deux frères, il avait deux ans de plus que Loki. Et il prenait son rôle de grand frère très au sérieux. Lorsque Sif ou Volstagg se moquaient du bébé Loki, beaucoup plus petit et chétif que Thor au même âge, ce dernier n'hésitait pas à venger cet _affront_ en usant de ses poings.

Il passait aussi beaucoup de temps à jouer avec son petit frère, et parfois lui racontait des histoires pour l'endormir.

Alors lorsque Loki fut en âge de faire ses premiers pas, Thor se donna pour mission de l'aider.

Tout d'abord, il fallait que le bout de chou puisse se tenir debout sans que le petit dieu du tonnerre ne l'aide. Après quelques jours à s'exercer, c'est un Loki tout souriant et tout fier qui montra ses progrès à Odin et à Frigga.

Puis vint ensuite la marche en elle-même. Quelques bonnes gamelles plus tard, le bébé parvenait à faire quelques pas presque tout seul. Thor était toujours derrière lui pour le rattraper si jamais Loki tombait.

Leurs parents étaient vraiment contents du lien puissant qui unissait les deux frères. Ils espéraient qu'il ne se briserait jamais.

Un soir, Frigga entra doucement dans la salle de jeux des deux petits princes et regarda en souriant un bébé Loki gazouillant qui poursuivait Thor dans la pièce. Le plus grand des deux finit par laisser le plus jeune le rattraper, et ils roulèrent sur le sol en riant aux éclats.

**Author's Note:**

> N'est-ce pas que c'est trop chou ? xD


End file.
